Le Secret de Salazar Serpentard
by Mgn'G
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, brillants, ils viennent de fonder Poudlard. Mais l'un d'entre eux aura le coeur brisé et restera à jamais l'ennemi des sorciers d'ascendance moldue..


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voila le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'avais en tête depuis 1/2 mois maintenant, mais dont je viens juste de finir le premier chapitre. Cette fic sera assez courte, elle ne fera que maximum 4/5 chapitres, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même =).**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et vos encouragements sont les bienvenues !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

- Voilà, nous avons enfin fini ! Dit Serdaigle avec émotion, tout en contemplant la grande salle qui avait été le dernier élément de leur création. C'est ici que tout s'achève, mais c'est aussi ici que tout commencera, reprit-elle en songeant déjà aux futurs élèves qui seraient répartis dans les quatre maisons qu'ils comptaient créer, dans cette salle, pendant des siècles et des siècles.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du château, en silence, ils contemplèrent le château qu'ils avaient construit par l'association de leurs pouvoirs. Les quatre fondateurs avaient enfin créé leur école. Ils avaient réalisé leur rêve. Créer une école de magie qui deviendrait la meilleure de toute, grâce à l'union de leurs pouvoirs et des sorciers qui viendraient les rejoindre. Salazar était très fier de cette réussite, Godric, Helga, Rowena et lui étaient considérés comme les plus grands sorciers de leur époque et à présent, ils étaient les jeunes fondateurs d'une institution qui traverserait les siècles.

A cette époque, Salazar était encore un jeune homme avec plein de rêves en tête, de désir de pouvoir, il n'était pas encore le vieil homme aigri qu'il deviendrait par la suite.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de partir en binôme, explorer le pays, à la recherche de sorciers compétents pour former l'équipe enseignante de leur école, et de jeunes sorciers à qui ils promettraient une éducation sans faille. Rowena et Helga partirent explorer le pays de Galles et l'Irlande du Nord tandis que les deux hommes, malgré leurs fréquentes disputes dues à leurs caractères très opposés, leur amitié était plus forte que tout et ils s'accordèrent pour parcourir le reste du pays. Ils se révélèrent habiles et de fin stratèges pour convaincre et ils arrivèrent vite à enrôler de nombreux sorciers qu'ils invitèrent alors à prendre part à une réunion à Poudlard afin de découvrir les lieux et de prendre une décision finale.

Un soir, l'orage grondait au dessus d'eux et la pluie commençait à tomber lentement sur le sol en produisant des petits sons secs et en créant des flaques qui s'élargissaient sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes. Ils étaient protégés de la pluie grâce à un sortilège, qu'ils annulèrent néanmoins en voyant une bâtisse se dresser devant eux, elle pouvait très probablement être habitée par des moldus, et aucunement des sorciers.

Ils s'approchèrent et vire l'enseigne qui leur indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une auberge. Salazar frappa trois petits coups sur la porte et entra, Godric à sa suite. L'auberge était en bois et de vieilles poutres soutenaient l'étage. Au fond de la pièce se dressait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bar ou une rangée de verres et de bouteilles étaient disposées. A coté serpentait un escalier qui menait à l'étage et aux chambres d'hôtes. Quatre ou cinq tables étaient disposées et à celles-ci étaient attablées quelques personnes. Un vieux Monsieur buvait tout seul dans son coin, tandis que de l'autre coté, une famille d'un couple et leurs trois enfants mangeaient avec appétit. Un couple se délectait d'un dessert commun en se lançant de temps en temps des regards amoureux. Il régnait ici une atmosphère chaleureuse et les deux sorciers décidèrent d'un regard entendu qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici. Ils s'attablèrent à une table dans un coin, et attendirent qu'on vienne les aborder.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que cette nuit allait changer à jamais le cours des évènements et changer à jamais les mentalités de la communauté sorcière.

Après quelques minutes qu'ils occupèrent à observer les autres clients et à discuter entre eux, les deux jeunes amis virent descendre une très jolie jeune fille qui devait, comme eux, avoir la vingtaine. Elle était grande et fine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux profond et elle avait des yeux aussi sombres et mystérieux qu'une forêt en pleine nuit.

- Joli morceau commenta Godric, qui était un séducteur dans l'âme.

Elle les observa tour à tour, jaugeant du regard ses inconnus qui montraient un intérêt pour elle, surtout le roux, le séduisant jeune homme qui avait l'air si viril…

Elle se dirigea vers leur table, en faisant un peu plus attention à sa démarche.

- Bonsoir ! Fit-elle en leur lançant un sourire qu'ils devinaient forcé. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ils lui indiquèrent leur désir de rester pour la nuit et lui commandèrent de quoi se rassasier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, les bras chargés de plats, de quoi satisfaire les deux sorciers et faire taire les plaintes de leurs estomacs.

- Vous êtes efficaces… dit Godric en adressant un sourire charmeur à la belle rousse qui lui rendit.

Ils mangèrent en silence, trop occupés à faire honneur à la nourriture qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux avides. De temps en temps, Godric levait ses yeux et observait la jeune serveuse qui allait et venait au gré des commandes, et accueillait les nouveaux clients, sa robe se balançant au fil de ses mouvements, ses cheveux flamboyant l'éblouissaient, l'hypnotisaient. Il lui lança un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire complice. Elle lui plaisait et apparemment, c'était réciproque.

Il l'observait, après avoir finit son repas, quand il la vit monter au second étage. précipitamment, quelques minutes plus tard il la vit redescendre, le teint blême, elle paraissait soudain soucieuse. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec Salazar qui avait également suivit la scène. Le front barré, elle vint les débarrasser de leurs assiettes, ses gestes étaient moins précis qu'avant, elle semblait nerveuse. Maladroite, elle fit tomber une assiette qui alla se fracasser contre le sol. Elle se pencha sur le sol pour la ramasser, quand Godric la retint par le bras.

- Laissez, laissez… fit-il, reposez vous quelques instants, vous en faite trop…

Elle se laissa choir sur une troisième chaise, étouffa un sanglot et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Godric jeta un regard inquiet à Salazar, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à une femme qui perdait ses moyens… Celui-ci détourna le regard, ne voulant pas s'en mêler.

- Allons, ne pleurez pas… remettez vous… on va vous aider à débarrasser ! Lança Godric sur un ton enjoué.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, réussit à articuler la jeune fille entre ses sanglots.

- De quoi s'agit-il alors ? Vous pouvez tout nous dire, ne craignez rien de nous… nous pouvons peut être vous aider.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire grand-chose pour redonner vie à quelqu'un qui se meurt, dit- elle en relevant la tête et en les fixant de ses yeux sombres.


End file.
